Moon Girl/Matiaskpo09
|-|Moon Girl= |organization = (Hero Organization in Universe) |health = 1 |health# = 103 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 135 |attack = 3 |attack# = 25 |defense = 2 |defense# = 23 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 30 |evasion = 5 |evasion# = 35 |effects = * * * * |bio = Lunella Lafayette is a young African-American girl who daydreamed and loved to invent. Despite possessing an astoundingly large intellect, she is unable to get into better schools and attends Public School 20 Anna Silver. Her classmates make fun of her and dub her Moon Girl because of these qualities. One day, Lunella becomes obsessed with learning about the Kree and discovers an Omni-Wave Projector thanks to a device she invented. Her teacher Coach Hrbek accidentally activates the machine and opens a portal that brings in a group of tribal creatures called the Killer-Folk. They were followed by the Devil Dinosaur who was looking to avenge the death of his longtime partner Moon-Boy. Lunella encountered Devil Dinosaur and suddenly formed a bond with him. |gender = (Female) |metal = (Yes) }} |effects1a = |name1b = Mod Time! Spiked |stamina1b = 2% |target1b = Self |cooldown1b = 1 round |hits1b = n/a |hitcrit1b = 100% |type1b = |effects1b = |name1c = Mod Time! Charged |stamina1c = 2% |target1c = Self |cooldown1c = 1 round |hits1c = n/a |hitcrit1c = 100% |type1c = |effects1c = |name1d = Mod Time! Springed |stamina1d = 2% |target1d = Self |cooldown1d = 1 round |hits1d = n/a |hitcrit1d = 100% |type1d = |effects1d = |name2a = Tazer Gun |stamina2a = 15% |target2a = One Enemy |cooldown2a = n/a |hits2a = 3 |hitcrit2a = 90/12% |type2a = |effects2a = |name2b = Mod Time! Puncturing Nails |stamina2b = 2% |target2b = Self |cooldown2b = 1 round |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = 100% |type2b = |effects2b = |name2c = Mod Time! Energy Blast |stamina2c = 2% |target2c = Self |cooldown2c = 1 round |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = 100% |type2c = |effects2c = |name2d = Mod Time! Tazer Shock |stamina2d = 2% |target2d = Self |cooldown2d = 1 round |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = 100% |type2d = |effects2d = |name3a = Gadgets |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |type3a = |effects3a = |name3b = Spraying Disc |stamina3b = 19% |target3b = All Enemies |cooldown3b = 2 rounds |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 89/10% |type3b = |effects3b = |name3c = Flashing Light |stamina3c = 10% |target3c = One Enemy |cooldown3c = 2 rounds |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = 100% |type3c = |effects3c = |name3d = Roller-Skating |stamina3d = 9% |target3d = Self |cooldown3d = 3 rounds |hits3d = n/a |hitcrit3d = 100% |type3d = |effects3d = |name4 = Attack! Attack em Now! |stamina4 = 9% |target4 = One Enemy/All Enemies |cooldown4 = 3 rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = Depends on the Attack |type4 = |effects4 = |name5a = Spiked Boxing Glove |stamina5a = 14% |target5a = One Enemy |cooldown5a = n/a |hits5a = 1 |hitcrit5a = 91/15% |type5a = |effects5a = |name5b = Mod Time! Spiked |stamina5b = 2% |target5b = Self |cooldown5b = 1 round |hits5b = n/a |hitcrit5b = 100% |type5b = |effects5b = |name5c = Mod Time! Charged |stamina5c = 2% |target5c = Self |cooldown5c = 1 round |hits5c = n/a |hitcrit5c = 100% |type5c = |effects5c = |name5d = Mod Time! Springed |stamina5d = 2% |target5d = Self |cooldown5d = 1 round |hits5d = n/a |hitcrit5d = 100% |type5d = |effects5d = |name6a = Nail Gun |stamina6a = 17% |target6a = One Enemy |cooldown6a = n/a |hits6a = 3 |hitcrit6a = 86/9% |type6a = |effects6a = |name6b = Mod Time! Puncturing Nails |stamina6b = 2% |target6b = Self |cooldown6b = 1 round |hits6b = n/a |hitcrit6b = 100% |type6b = |effects6b = |name6c = Mod Time! Energy Blast |stamina6c = 2% |target6c = Self |cooldown6c = 1 round |hits6c = n/a |hitcrit6c = 100% |type6c = |effects6c = |name6d = Mod Time! Tazer Shock |stamina6d = 2% |target6d = Self |cooldown6d = 1 round |hits6d = n/a |hitcrit6d = 100% |type6d = |effects6d = |name7a = Charged Boxing Glove |stamina7a = 15% |target7a = One Enemy |cooldown7a = n/a |hits7a = 1 |hitcrit7a = 95/19% |type7a = |effects7a = |name7b = Mod Time! Spiked |stamina7b = 2% |target7b = Self |cooldown7b = 1 round |hits7b = n/a |hitcrit7b = 100% |type7b = |effects7b = |name7c = Mod Time! Charged |stamina7c = 2% |target7c = Self |cooldown7c = 1 round |hits7c = n/a |hitcrit7c = 100% |type7c = |effects7c = |name7d = Mod Time! Springed |stamina7d = 2% |target7d = Self |cooldown7d = 1 round |hits7d = n/a |hitcrit7d = 100% |type7d = |effects7d = |name8a = Energy Gun |stamina8a = 17% |target8a = One Enemy |cooldown8a = n/a |hits8a = 2 |hitcrit8a = 94/15% |type8a = |effects8a = |name8b = Mod Time! Puncturing Nails |stamina8b = 2% |target8b = Self |cooldown8b = 1 round |hits8b = n/a |hitcrit8b = 100% |type8b = |effects8b = |name8c = Mod Time! Energy Blast |stamina8c = 2% |target8c = Self |cooldown8c = 1 round |hits8c = n/a |hitcrit8c = 100% |type8c = |effects8c = |name8d = Mod Time! Tazer Shock |stamina8d = 2% |target8d = Self |cooldown8d = 1 round |hits8d = n/a |hitcrit8d = 100% |type8d = |effects8d = }} |-|Devil Dinosaur= |organization = (Hero Organization in Universe) |health = 1 |health# = 103 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 135 |attack = 3 |attack# = 25 |defense = 2 |defense# = 23 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 30 |evasion = 5 |evasion# = 35 |effects = * * * |bio = |gender = |metal = (No) |organization = }} |effects = |name2 = Tail Whip |stamina2 = 24% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 100%/23% |type2 = |effects2 = |name3 = Head Ram |stamina3 = 21% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 2 turns |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 90%/20% |type3 = |effects3 = |name4 = Intimidating Roar |stamina4 = 10% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 3 rounds |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Buff Debuff |effects4 = (50% chance) }} Dialogue: Thanks A huge thanks to Agentk for helping me with actually making a template for this kit, since it didn't had one and I was losing my head over it, now it looks tons better than if I did it with the tools I had before! Apologies for butchering Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur's dialogue icon border lol Category:Female Category:Marvel Category:135 CP Category:PVP Tournament Category:Tacticians Category:Tactician Category:Heroes